Fairy Tail: Dusk
Fairy Tail: Dusk (name tentative) is an upcoming fanon instalment of the Fairy Tail series. co-authored by User:Perchan and User:LastationLover5000, the series is set for debut anytime within 2013-2018, however, like the name, a true release date has not yet been decided. It will be their second project after Fairy Tail: Dawn. Very few details are known about the series so far is it will be set in a school. Information Dusk will indeed be a sequel to it's predecessor, set a decent two centuries into the future, which only gives the creators, who prefer to distance themselves from canon as much as possible, more creative room. As mentioned prior, it will take place in a currently unnamed magical school, and the main characters will primarily be students. According to Darkrai, the current idea is to write the series in seven "parts", referred to as "years", or, alternatively, "books", as the school operates on a seven year enrollment system, and each of these years will have a currently undetermined number of chapters and arcs that will vary in length between each year as the story progresses and the characters grow. As such, Dusk is expected to run much longer than Dawn, and perhaps have even more characters, with the length of the intended story allowing them a better chance at screentime. Recently confirmed is that Dusk, due to taking place two centuries into the future, will be taking the Fairy Tail universe into that future with as much enthusiasm as possible; introducing a technology boom influenced by human effort and the combination of magic with machinery. Darkrai stated the goal is to create a new universe that, while it still holds the feel of Fairy Tail at its core, will be an entirely new experience for readers to enjoy. Pre-release Information Due to Dusk being a series that was announced well before even most of the planning stages were underway, Darkrai and Per often release "pre-release" information, usually in the form of new character designs and names (while spoiling none of the character roles aside from Kratos and Eris, who are confirmed to be the main protagonists), as well as the basic premise of the story. As long as Dawn continues, ideas for Dusk will flourish and some may be revealed to the general wiki through this page. The name of the school Dusk takes place in is known as Le Chevalier; meant to mirror the name of the school that appeared in Daybreak, La Pucelle. Fittingly, due to being set two centuries into the future, Dusk is going to feature massive technological advances through the Magitek of Giselle Mercury; one of the confirmed advantages slated to appear is called the Cosmic Road, though Darkrai states this is only one of many. Gallery Upcoming Characters EmilSouma.png|Kratos Souma SecondMainCharDusk.png|Eris Meawach ClarissaFull2.jpg|Clarissa Kilekion B91d773e824b46561921f44d63a70644.jpg|Austa Rayominana Ayaka_Terumii.jpg|Ayaka Terumī Lennox Retsuzora1.png|Lennox Retsuzora Future_Dusk_Character.png HelenaDusk.jpg|Helena AlucardFull.jpg|Alucard Minerva_Enki.png|The Headmaster of Le Chevalier, Minerva Enki Keroessa_Varrleon.jpg|Keroessa Varrleon Trivia *While the idea to set the story in a school stemmed from the RWBY series, the method in which Dusk will be written mimics the famed Harry Potter series. *Initially, Dusk was meant to take place in a school of varying ages and years. After Dusk looked at the general appearance of the protagonists, it was decided the school had to be a highschool to accomodate the teenage characters without seeming awkward. *The main protagonists of Dusk both have names that stem from Greek mythology. Kratos Sōum is named after Kratos (or Cratus), the son of Pallas and Styx and the personification of strength and power. Eris Meawach is named after the Greek Goddess of the same name, who is the Goddess of Discord.